Question: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $8\dfrac{1}{6}-4\dfrac{1}{14} = {?}$
Solution: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {8} + {\dfrac{1}{6}} - {4} - {\dfrac{1}{14}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {8} - {4} + {\dfrac{1}{6}} - {\dfrac{1}{14}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=4 + {\dfrac{1}{6}} - {\dfrac{1}{14}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= 4+\dfrac{7}{42}-\dfrac{3}{42}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 4+\dfrac{4}{42}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 4\dfrac{4}{42}$ Simplify to lowest terms: $= 4\dfrac{2}{21}$